The DiNozzos
by Agent Emanon
Summary: Anthony and Abigail DiNozzo welcome the newest member of their family. Set in the "Next" Universe.


**The DiNozzos**

_Three Years Later_

There are no words to describe the feeling of a father holding his child for the first time, "Hey baby girl, do you know who I am? I'm your daddy," Tony said softly to his new born daughter.

Abigail DiNozzo looks at the precious moment between her husband and their daughter from her hospital bed.

Tony looks from his daughter over to his wife, "Thank you Abby."

"What for?" She asks him.

"For giving me a family," He said as he walks over to her.

Abby gave him a big smile, "Let me hold her."

"Of course," He said and gently passed their daughter to her.

Abby looked upon her daughter's face, "Welcome to the world sweetie." Her eyes filling with tears-, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is. Just like her mom," Tony said.

Abby knows 'beautiful isn't the word to describe her right now. Her hair is all messy, she isn't wearing any make-up and she is covered in sweat. But she also knows Tony doesn't care. He brought his face down and they shared a kiss.

There is gently knocking coming from the room's door. They pulled themselves apart, "Come in," Tony said to whoever is on the other side.

"Hey you guys," Tim said as he walked in with balloons in his hand, a seven month pregnant Ziva and Matthew followed in after.

"You made it," Abby said softly as not to wake her daughter.

"Of course we did," Ziva said as she walked to her side, "You think we would miss this?"

Tony looked behind them, "Where's the boss, Probie?"

"He's on his way Tony. He went to pick up Ducky, but they're stuck in traffic, so it may be a while," Tim said to him and walked over to where Ziva is.

"Abby, she's beautiful," Ziva said.

"That's what Tony told me," Abby said. She saw Matthew far away from her, "Mattie, what are you doing over there?"

"I'm afraid I might accidently pull out your I.V. or something Aunt Abby," He said to her.

"Don't be silly, come over here and say hi to the baby," Abby said.

Matthew walked over and met the baby in her aunt's arms, "Hi. She's so small."

"What have you decided to name her?" Tim asked.

"Emily," Abby said, "Emily DiNozzo."

"That is such a pretty name," Ziva said. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Abby said and carefully handed over Emily to Ziva.

"Hello Emily," Ziva said cooingly.

Tim stood behind her and they both gazed upon the young DiNozzo. He looked back up to Tony and Abby, "You two are going to experience the joy we went through with Mattie," Tim placed his hand on Ziva's belly, "and the joy we'll experience with this one."

"I just hope it's a baby brother," Matthew said.

"Why's that Mattie? You don't want a baby sister?" Abby asked her 'nephew'.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a sister, it's just that I hope it's a brother. There's nothing fun you can do with girls," Matthew said.

Tony laughed, "Oh Matt, you'll think things different when you get older."

"How so?" Matthew asked.

Tony saw the death glare Ziva is giving him, "I'll…..tell you…..actually, your dad will tell you when you're older." He decided to change the topic, "Back to what you were saying probie; I think Abby and I are going to experience twice the joy."

"Why do you say that Tony?" Tim asked.

Tony and Abby looked at each other and shared a small devilish grin. He walked over to the hospital crib and reached into it. "McGees, we would also like you to meet our son," Tony said, holding a second baby wrapped in a blue beanie on his head.

"Twins?" Ziva asked out of shock.

Tony walked back over to Abby, their son resting in his arms, "That's right, twins."

"How…..what…..when….." Tim is at loss for words, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"We wanted to keep it a surprise," Abby said.

"Well, you succeeded," Matthew said.

"We know what you must be feeling right now," Tony said. "It was a big shock to us too when the doctor told us." He handed the baby boy to Abby.

"So what's his name?" Matthew asked.

"We decided to name him Michael," Abby said. "After Mike Franks." There is a moment of silence, each remembering the man who made Gibbs who he is.

Matthew broke the silence, "Hey can Emily and Michael come to my birthday party?"

"That's right you're going to be eight years old," Tony said.

"Yep, in two weeks," Matthew said. "So can they come?"

"Matthew honey, I don't think the babies can come," Ziva said, "There will be loud noises, music and many people and children. It really isn't a place for a baby."

"You know it's still early," Abby said, "We'll see if we can still come."

"Okay," Matthew said.

Michael began to cry in Abby's arms, "Uh-oh, looks like somebody's hungry," She said.

"Well then, we will give you your privacy," Ziva said and gently placed Emily in the hospital crib.

"We'll see you in a little while later," Tim said as he and Ziva made their way to the door.

"Alright, see you later Aunt Abby, bye Uncle Tony. Hope to see you at my party Michael and Emily," Matthew said and left with his parents.

"Can you untie my gown?" Abby asked Tony.

"Sure," He said and began to untie Abby's gown from the top. "Okay Mike, lunch is on me," Tony said to his son, "Actually it's on your mother."

"Tony," Abby laughed at her husband's joke.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:** It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you enjoy this story as much as I had writing it. Reviews are welcomed. Not Flames.


End file.
